


The More Things Change

by brOken_records



Series: Old Friends [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brOken_records/pseuds/brOken_records
Summary: “I just need your help with a UNIT matter.”“You do realise that I quit UNIT some time ago, Kate?”“Yes, I am. Nevertheless, this requires your personal attention. Trust me. Please.”
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Kate Lethbridge Stewart, Twelfth Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Old Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this has been sitting on my laptop for ages and I just wanted to post it. It is not related to my 'Four Times Rory...' fic, but I feel like it fits in this collection. 
> 
> I have no idea if I will ever add to it, but I think it works as a stand alone for now. Hope you all enjoy!

Sarah Jane knew Kate Lethbridge-Stewart quite well. They had met when Kate had been young, accompanying her father into work.

Growing up, Kate had been interested in the work that her father did, but she had been more interested in hearing about UNIT’s old scientific advisor. Sarah was always amused at the way Kate used to talk about him. As if he was some sort of mystical being. Even though she knew he was alien, but had moments of being very, very human.

She remembered when Kate’s way of talking about the Doctor had shifted. Granted it was very subtle, but Sarah had picked up on it. It wasn’t long after Alistair had died. Sarah had sat with her at the funeral.

A part of her had hoped that the Doctor would show, but she did not see anyone who reminded her of the alien. Sarah had met two recently, much later in his time stream than the first Doctor she had met. Sarah wasn’t sure if she would ever see him again. Then again, she had thought that before and had been proved wrong.

At any rate, the hero-worship had faded from Kate’s voice when the Doctor was mentioned. Sarah-Jane was a little suspicious but did not ask. If the Doctor wanted to visit her, then he knew where to find her. There was no use in talking to Kate about where she might be able to find him. The Doctor was impossible to track down. He was his own person, and nothing and no one could ever keep him in one space for long.

When Sarah-Jane got a random call from Kate, she was surprised. Not least because Kate was cagey about why she wanted the older woman to come into the office.

“I just need your help with a UNIT matter.”

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

“You do realise that I quit UNIT some time ago, Kate?”

There was a small huff.

“Yes, I am. Nevertheless, this requires your personal attention. Trust me. _Please_.”

It was the _‘please’_ that did it. And so, that was how Sarah-Jane found herself outside the new UNIT headquarters. For all that she had seen plenty of Alistair and Kate since she had quit UNIT, she had rarely visited UNIT Headquarters. It was much more high-tech than she remembered.

She was led to a random alley, where there was a cornea recognition sensor concealed on the wall. She stared into the camera, and an automated voice chirped: _“Sarah-Jane Smith, formerly at UNIT. Known Associate of Code 9.”_

The wall shifted, and Sarah-Jane pushed through the door that had suddenly appeared. Inside, Sarah-Jane found herself in what looked like an empty waiting room. Kate was waiting for her.

“Sarah, glad you could make it. Sorry about the theatrics. Can’t be too careful nowadays.”

Sarah-Jane smiled. “Not to worry, I get it.”

The two women hugged.

“Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“Of course, please come with me. There’s someone here you’ll want to see.”

Kate grabbed Sarah’s hand, and led her further into UNIT headquarters.

Eventually they came to a door, through which, Sarah could hear metallic thuds.

Kate gave a secretive smile, before opening the door.

Inside was what looked like a lab. Sarah had been in many labs throughout her life. This one was dilapidated and gave the impression that whoever worked in here was a little scatterbrained, which generally meant- in Sarah’s experience- that they were also very good at their job.

There were two people in the lab. One was a young woman who looked like she might be of Indian descent and the other a much older white man. The man was standing over a strange, mishappen device. It looked like something out of a Steampunk film.

But that wasn’t what had caught her attention. Strangely, she was struck by the man’s flyway white hair and black coat…

“Doctor? I have a visitor here to see you.”

_“Honestly Doctor, you really are trying sometimes. This man just wants some information about the incident last week. Surely it can’t be that hard for you to… make something up.”_

_“I couldn’t do that!” Said the Doctor outraged. “Now if you would let me tell the truth on the other hand…”_

_The Brigadier pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“You know full well that neither of us can do that. This is supposed to be a_ secret _organisation Doctor. And the last thing the public need to know is that an adhoc organisation with ties to the military, has hired an alien.”_

_“Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, if you want me to get this done, you’d better let me get back to work.”_

“Kate Lethbridge Stewart, while I appreciate that many of your team have made bets on whether I actually _exist_ or not please refrain from bringing them in. Unless it is Malcolm, I am rather _busy_ as you well know _._ ”

The voice was completely different. Scottish. But just as annoyed. Sarah-Jane’s heart clenched. She hadn’t seen him since that whole incident with the Shansheeth. When she had thought the Doctor was dead.

He still hadn’t looked up.

“And what about very old friends?”

Sarah Jane spoke clearly, and somehow didn’t stumble over her words.

His head shot up, and for Sarah the spell was broken. The Doctor had white hair- the sort that looked like it had been struck by lightning, and then been ruffled a million times-, but he seemed older than she had ever seen him. His eyes were blue this time and as they grew soft as she watched.

“Sarah…”

“Hello Doctor.”

The Doctor put down whatever it was she was holding and rushed at her. She held her arms out, anticipating a hug but this one stopped about a foot from her, both hands outstretched, but wholly unlike he was going to hug her.

He held up a hand.

“I’m afraid this regeneration isn’t very fond of hugs.”

He was giving her a slightly wary look and she couldn’t help but wonder how many people had ignored his preference.

“Ok that’s fair, is uh touch a problem?”

“No, no. Touch is fine. Just hugs.” He pulled a face. “It’s just a way to hide your face.”

She nodded in understanding, before kissing the Doctor’s cheek and gripping his hands tightly.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Doctor.”

A small, pleased smile appeared on his face.

“You as well my dear.”

Kate stood next to the young woman, with a massive grin on her face. Sarah rolled her eyes but could not really blame Kate. It had been awhile since Sarah had seen him and she was delighted to get the chance. Especially one that looked closer to his actual age.

“It’s been awhile.” She snorted. “You’ve changed your face again. How many regenerations have you had now?”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in response.

“Just one since we last met.”

That was not the question she had asked, but she was well used to him not giving a straight answer. She was sure Jack Harkness had mentioned that something about Time Lords only having 13 regenerations… but she had not asked for details.

The younger woman cleared her throat when the pause went on a little too long. The Doctor turned to her with a slightly contrite grin.

“My apologies. Sarah, I would like to introduce you to my companion Bill Potts. Bill, this is Sarah Jane Smith- one of my best friends.”

Sarah walked closer to Bill with a smile on her face.

“Pleased to meet you, Bill.”

Bill held out her hand, and they shook.

“Pleased to meet you too, M-“

“Please just call me Sarah Jane.”

Bill nodded in response.

“A pleasure, Sarah Jane. Wow I didn’t think I’d get to meet anyone who used to travel with him! Do you have any embarrassing stories on him?”

The Doctor shot her a look, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Every time,” he whispered.

But Sarah Jane ignored him.

“Oh, don’t worry I have plenty. I’ve known him for years and he isn’t the composed alien everyone seems to think he is. I’ve even got photos.”

Bill’s face lit up in response, and Sarah was delighted. Finally, someone to gossip about the Doctor with. Sarah had missed it.

“Be that as it may, Bill and I are actually on assignment with UNIT at the moment. Perhaps we could all meet up later to-“

“Oh no you don’t,” said Kate with a sickly-sweet smile on her face. “Part of the reason I invited Sarah here was to get you to take a break. Did you know that he’s been here for the past few days? He has not slept. And has been driving my team up the wall.”

She looked pleadingly at Sarah, even while the Doctor scoffed.

“I have not-“

Kate held up a hand.

“No Doctor, you need to go. Have a break, spend some time with Sarah, and then come back with a clear head. This isn’t going anywhere, and it’s not time sensitive.”

He opened his mouth, but she shook her head again.

“No Doctor, I will have you barred from the lab if you don’t leave now.”

Sarah stared at the two of them and was struck by how much Kate reminded her of Alistair. Especially in the way she spoke to the Doctor. It made Sarah feel warm.

The Doctor sighed but nodded. He thrust his hands in his pockets in the same way he had done for centuries.

“Fine, fine I’ll go. Bye then,” he said grudgingly. The three of them waved to Kate, and when the Doctor’s back was turned, Kate mouthed ‘thank you’ to Sarah-Jane.

Once they had left the lab, the Doctor turned to Sarah and Bill with a grin. “Where would you guys like to go? Provided it’s right here, right now.”

Sarah cocked her head and froze. She remembered the first Doctor she had met and how he had been full of energy. Desperate to leave Earth behind. Desperate to be free.

“Doctor, are you stuck on Earth again-“

The Doctor turned to her and shook his head hard.

“No, no. Don’t worry I still have my TARDIS and it works. I’ve just… it’s complicated. But I can’t leave Earth at present.”

The Doctor waved a hand, narrowly missing a UNIT officer, who started at the sight of him.

“What would you guys like to do?” he repeated.

But Bill also had questions.

“Wait, when were you stuck on Earth?”

He sighed. “A long time ago. Back in the 70s for you lot. Don’t really want to get into it right now.”

He eyed Bill, and Sarah wondered if she would let it go, but to her private relief Bill just nodded.

“Breakfast sounds good to me. I’m starved. You do realize we came directly from your lecture?”

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

“Lecture?”

The Doctor waved a hand.

“I’m a University Lecturer at the moment.”

Sarah felt her eyes bug out. He was a what?!?!

“You have a job?”

“Yep. Teaching the youth, best job I could ask for.”

Okay she could see how the Doctor would enjoy that; he had always enjoyed imparting knowledge. But the idea of him having a job surprised her.

She turned to Bill.

“What exactly does he teach?”

Bill smirked in response.

“That depends. We were supposed to be doing the French Renaissance today but instead he talked about Quantum Mechanics.”

Sarah eyed the Doctor appraisingly.

“Same difference, honestly. I get bored focussing on just one subject.”

Well that tracked.

The three of them made it to the front entrance. The days opened automatically into the alleyway. There was no one outside, but when Sarah glanced back, she found she could no longer see where the entrance was. That didn’t surprise her over much. Kate was very careful about security.

“Come on, let’s get breakfast,” said Bill, grinning. “I know of a place just down the road, they do amazing waffles.”

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, which only made it stick up even more.

“Why is it that you humans are so focused on food all the time? It’s a pain,’ said the Doctor with exasperation.

“Because we need it to survive. Just because you apparently don’t need food-“

“It’s not that I don’t need food, Bill. All living things need sustenance. I can just go without it far longer than a human can. Which is quite useful actually.”

Sarah rolled her eyes as she listened to their bickering. Somethings never changed.


End file.
